Talk About Forbidden Love!
by Depp's-Still-Doll
Summary: Stereotypical forbidden love in Hogwarts. To add to the abnormality of the situation, Serenity Gooding doesn't even realize the significance of her past and how it will affect the future. Bad summary. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"So, how was your summer, Serenity?" Hermione asked.

Everyone was back at Hogwarts. Serenity's beauty was at its peak. Her long platinum blond hair was as shiny as ever and her gorgeous grey eyes glimmered in the candle light.

"It was great! My parents finally said yes to me having a snake!" Serenity pulled out an emerald green snake from her pack and quickly showed them. "Say hello, Scythia."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stared, wide eyed. "What? Scythia isn't that scary if you're all afraid of snakes."

"N-Not h-her," Ron stuttered. "You."

"What are you talking about? I just told her to say hello."

"That's not what we heard," Ron started. "We heard you speaking P-uh...."

"Parseltounge," Hermione finished for him.

"I did?" Serenity asked astonished. "Oh, my God! If any one else finds out, I'll be -"

"- Be just like me in second year," Harry finished.

"I wasn't going to say that. Besides, _you_ found out at a bad time."

"Thanks," Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I - I'm just gonna shut up now."

"Good idea."

On the way to the common room, some one was following her. A pale hand suddenly grabbed Serenity and pulled her into a broom cupboard.

"What do you mean by -" She was cut off by lips landing on hers. Serenity pushed him off and smacked him. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"

"Serenity?" some one yelled outside. It was her friends. They are looking for her because she wouldn't be able to get in because she didn't know the new password.

Hands grabbed her waist and kissed her with a lot of passion. Serenity tried to scream, but his tongue slid into her mouth and explored it, muffling her screams in the process. She raised her hand to smack him, but he sensed it and grabbed her arm. The kiss softened and it was just how Serenity liked it. She fought herself, then, gave in.

Feeling her surrender to him, the mystery boy let go of her arm and ran his fingers through her hair. His mouth slid slowly down her jaw and to her neck.

Serenity had to admit, he was a seriously great kisser.

As he started to suck, she let out a lustful, almost silent moan of pleasure. Upon hearing this, the mystery boy smirked against her soft skin, but not just any smirk. A smirk she knew only too well. It's the one and only....

"_Malfoy_?" Serenity screamed, jumping back and hitting the wall. He covered her mouth with his hand. He had her trapped.

"Shh! Some one will hear you," Draco Malfoy whispered, putting his hand down.

"That's the point, you idiotic, egotistical pervert!" she continued screaming.

"I heard that moan," he pointed out randomly. Even though she couldn't see a thing, Serenity knew that he was smirking seductively.

"What moan?" she lied. "And what are you implying?"

"Don't play coy with me. You liked it. If you want more, you now know who to call."

"Fat chance." She stalked out to her friends who were searching the whole floor for her. "I had a - a distraction." It wasn't their business to know what she had just experienced. Serenity decided to keep this whole thing to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Serenity was heading to Care of Magical Creatures and Draco was going the opposite way to Transfiguration. As they passed, he squeezed her butt. She swung around to face him and he said, "Hey, you put it out there and I'm thanking you."

A lustful smile spread across her face and she launched herself on to him. She started kissing him, oblivious that every one was staring.

All of a sudden, she dug her knee into his manhood. "You stick those out there and I'm telling you to put them away!" Serenity stalked off without looking back or uttering another word.

That night, she couldn't stop thinking of him.

_"__Why?"_ she asked herself. _"I hate him. All he is, is a pervert."_ He was horrid, and yet, addictive. The kiss on the first day was the best kiss she had ever had! At 20 minutes to 12, she went down the stairs to think this whole situation through.

Unfortunately, she entered the common room to see Ginny and Dean snogging on the couch. Serenity let out a squeal. They broke apart and stared at the stairs to see who it was.

"I better get to bed," Dean said. He left Serenity and Ginny alone.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok," Ginny reassured her.

Ginny was a loyal, understanding best friend and she decided to tell her about her confusion. "I need to tell you something and I really need advice."

"Ok. What's up?"

"I hate this guy, but he's a really great kisser. He's a pervert, and yet, I'm drawn to him. Thoughts of him are flooding my mind. That's why I can't sleep."

"Who is it?" Ginny asked, baffled at the description.

"Er-Malfoy…" Serenity mumbled.

"Malfoy? Are you out of your mind? Did you hit your head?"

"No, Ginny, it's just...." Serenity told her about the first day and about what had happened earlier today.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a Gryffindor likes a Slytherin - or vise versa." Ginny sighed, not knowing what to do in a situation like this. "I say you should follow your heart. Do what you think is right."

"But what is right for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor is to hate each other. What if - hypothetically - I did like him and want to be with him?"

"As I said, just listen to your heart and nobody else," Ginny advised.

"Thanks for that," Serenity said with a small smile.

Serenity thought about what Ginny had said and thought, _"Maybe since I got this off my back, I can sleep."_ Turns out, she was right. Serenity fell asleep almost instantly.

_"What do you see?" Professor Trelawney asked. It was O.W.L.s. She was dreaming of the Divination examination._

_"I see...me. I'm swooning over some one. He's starting to kiss me."_

_"Very good. Do you see anything else?"_

_"No. Noth- Wait! He has platinum blond hair like me, but the rest is fuzzy, I'm afraid."_

_"No matter. You're one of the best students here."_

_Trelawney's voice faded to be replaced by the sorting hat's voice. "You have many of the qualities of all the houses, except for Slytherin. Very odd, considering your destiny is with a Slytherin…very odd indeed..."_

_"Slytherin? There has to be some mistake."_

_"Fate is never wrong."_

_"You can change your destiny."_

_"Stubborn, I see…Well, if you don't wish to be in Slytherin wish the one you're destined for, then, it better be...Gryffindor!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Serenity woke with a start. "We have to go! You slept in!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh, I missed breakfast."

"Don't worry. I grabbed you two pieces of toast."

"Thanks," she said gratefully. Serenity got dressed and ran to Divination, which was, unfortunately, not only on the opposite side of the castle, but also with the Slytherins. She couldn't put up with Draco's antics right at the moment.

She entered just in time.

"All right. Today we shall begin palm reading," Trelawney's soft voice said. "I shall divide you into pairs."

The partners were perfect. Lavender and Parvati. Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy and Millicent. Ron and Hermione.

Serenity's partner wasn't so perfect. Draco Malfoy.

Serenity seized his hand and tried to interpret the lines. "It says you are...the most egotistical person I've ever met."

"I know you don't mean that, honey," he said silkily.

"Whoa! Honey? I don't think so."

"Whatever. Your turn."

"Fine." Serenity reluctantly held out her hand for him to take it. A light flashed then, black.

"Get back! Give her air."

"You shove off, Malfoy."

"Wha-" Serenity mumbled.

"She's waking up!"

"No kidding."

Serenity's eyes fluttered open to see the figure of Draco, then Harry, Hermione, and Ron, then everyone else. Trelawney pushed her way to the front.

"Are you ok?" Her usually airy voice had anxious worry in it.

"I-I think so."

"What happened?" the Professor asked.

"Uh-nothing. I - uh - just missed breakfast. That's all."

"But what about the-" Hermione was cut off by Serenity kicking her toe, of which, no one noticed.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey's."

"No. I really am fine. I just need something to eat."

"Do you know how to get to the kitchens?" Professor Trelawney whispered.

Serenity nodded. "Good. Off you go." She ushered her out the door and Serenity grabbed a snack from Dobby and went back to her room until her next class.

She would never tell anyone what happened this time. She meant it.

In the flash of white light, Serenity had seen what she had seen on the day of the OWLs. Only, the picture was crystal clear. It was her kissing with an engagement ring on her finger. The person whom she was kissing was..._Draco Malfoy?_


	4. Chapter 4

"How the - What the - ?" Serenity stuttered to herself. _"How could I kiss _him_? I must be drunk at that moment."_

"How could this happen, Scythia?" she whispered to her snake. She stroked her a few times then put her in her cage. _"Now is not the moment to think about this. I need to get to...double potions with the Slytherins. Great."_

"Are you ok?" Malfoy asked as he sat down next to her. "I know you lied."

"I really just needed a snack."

"Uh-huh. Whatever."

"You know, Dra-Malfoy, why do you like me? I'm a Gryffindor."

"_You_ are an exception to the rules. _You_ are sexy."

"Great to know," Serenity whispered in a sarcastic, airy tone.

"Ok, class," Professor Slughorn said. "We are going to have a long-term study project. I will pair you up. The male in the pair will brew the potion using the instructions on the board."

"Excuse me, Professor, but what potion will we prepare?" Blaise Zabini asked as words magically appeared on the black board.

"The Lust Potion." Serenity groaned knowing of her bad luck of getting paired with Malfoy when not in the mood. "The female will drink it."

"Why?" asked Pansy.

"Because I think that the girls will have more - ah...self-control. We wouldn't want anything...inappropriate happen. On the up side, you'll get out of a weeks worth of classes."

The class howled with glee. "One _week_?" Serenity yelled out from all the excitement.

"Well, yes. Is that a problem, Miss Gooding?"

"No. No problem here."

Slughorn paired every one up with the opposite house, and guess who Serenity was paired with.

Malfoy made the potion, smirking all the while. Serenity thought of all the horrible possibilities that could happen to her in this wretched position. _"He could spike it to the point where it's irreversible, or we could..."_ She shivered at the thought of her making love to some one whom she didn't love – or necessarily _like_ for that matter.

"Bon appetite," Draco said as he poured the potion into a glass. Serenity regretfully took the glass form him and, on Slughorn's signal, drank with distaste.  
For a moment, the girls were still as the potion settled. All of a sudden, they leapt upon their partners and snogged them. No boy kissed back, except for Draco.

He was kissing back like there was no tomorrow. Serenity was the most passionate girl in the room. The power of the potion was probably intensified because of her infatuation with him. All the fading sensible part of her was thinking that this could not end well.


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity couldn't control herself. The lust potion maximized her infatuation with the irresistible Draco Malfoy. She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him.

"Do you know that you have the best hair?"

"I do know."

"And that smirk! It's so...sexy."

"I know."

"Oh, Draco! You're _so_ strong!" She said as she stroked his stomach.

Serenity looked almost drunk. As a Gryffindor, she should have been just crushing, but her secret feelings, well, she couldn't have looked more filled with lust even if she tried.

"Let's finish this in my room," Draco said sexily.

"Oh, Draco, you bad boy!" Serenity said kissing him yet again.

They stopped being all over each other just to get to Draco's room. They immediately started snogging and walking to the bed. They flopped down and Malfoy parted.

"I hate these school uniforms."

"Oh, Draco, take it off! Take it all off!"

He tore off the robes and Serenity helped unbutton his shirt. They stripped themselves of every item of clothing. Serenity, so consumed by lust, barely registered the stab of pain that was the end of her time as a virgin. Her conscious never noticed that her innocence was stripped from her and was never able to be regained. She was oblivious of the blood that began to seep into the sheets. They eventually fell asleep making love.

Serenity woke to see Draco lying on top of her. She kissed him, and he woke with a start. "_Whoa!_" he said spotting her breasts.

"What? Don't you like what you see?" she asked, faking innocence. She had a malicious tone in her voice.

Malfoy remembered the great night and smiled. "You have no idea."

The whole week was like heaven to Draco. They had sex all the time, but Draco wasn't completely stupid. He knew it wouldn't last forever.

Exactly one week after she had drunk the potion, she was less excitable with their "fun." That night, he thought that he should get one last round in before she snapped out of it. He was completely naked and was half way through undressing her when she started screaming.

"What's wrong, baby?" he said, unaware that the trance was broken.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, you fucked up bastard?"

"I was hoping that this wouldn't end so...suddenly." He realized that she hated him again.

"You thought that you'd- _Ugh!_" She couldn't take this pervert any longer.

"Before you kill me, there's something you should know. I-We already...."

"Are you _serious?_" Serenity shrieked. She lost it she pulled out her wand. "We already- _Ugh! That's it! Cruci_-"

Draco had pushed away her wand arm and started kissing her. Pulling away, he said, "Now tell me you-"

"Avada Keda-" she screamed with a sneer. Malfoy was again kissing her. Serenity had her wand at the side of his head. _"Avada Ke-"_ she thought. _"Oh! Who am I kidding? Malfoy may be - well, he is - a damned pervert, but he's still so… What? He fucked me, now I'm gonna fuck him! Avada...avad...av...Oh! Screw this!"  
_

She threw the wand aside and kissed back passionately.

Draco stopped, astonished. Once he realized that it was a true kiss, he started kissing back. He licked her lower lip for permission. Her mouth opened slightly, granting access. Serenity opened her mouth wider after a while. Their tongues started exploring each other's mouths.

Out of respect, Draco started to wiggle back into his boxers. Serenity let him know she appreciated the gesture by quickly kissing harder, then softer. He told her he got the message by lowering his mouth to her jaw, then neck. As he started to suck, she moaned with pleasure. He smirked upon hearing it.

After fifteen more minutes, they stopped, catching their breath.

"So, I guess this means we're kind of together," Serenity said awestruck.

"I guess so."

"Well, I guess I should get back to my common room." She grabbed her robe, vest, and wand. Serenity then buttoned her shirt back up and headed for the door.

"Serenity?"

"Yes, Ma- Draco?"

"I love you."

Serenity paused, unsure and afraid of his suddenness. She stuttered a little, but when she realized she couldn't speak, she left.

The next week, every one noticed their behavior and put two and two together. Unfortunately, not every one was excited about them dating.

"You know he hates me."

"We're mortal enemies!"

"He's cruel!"

"He's a Slytherin!" The Golden Trio wasn't finding the news pleasant.

"He doesn't deserve you," Harry said.

"Look, guys," Serenity addressed desperately. "I'm happy with Draco. You should be happy for me. I think he has a soft spot and you trust me, don't you?"

"I'll take your word for it," Ron stated stubbornly.

"Yeah, I still don't know, but I do trust you," Harry agreed.

"You do what you want. Do you know what he calls me in the hallways?" Hermione yelled. "He's a horrid boy that loathes me with every drop of blood. It's me or him. You chose him as a boyfriend? Well, then we're not friends anymore!" She walked up to Serenity, slapped her, and stormed up to her room.

"I think she took that rather well," Ron joked.

"Oh, you don't know by now that-Oh! Never mind!" Serenity followed Hermione up the stairs.

"What?" Ron obliviously asked Harry.

"I have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco and Serenity were snogging in his room. It was Christmas. Katie Bell was just recently admitted to St. Mungo's for a freak opal necklace accident. Ron also got poisoned from mead from Rosmerta's that was supposed to be given to Headmaster Dumbledore. It was a very weird Christmas.

Draco broke apart and said, "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Serenity teased.

He simply said in reply, "Follow me."

They ran out of the castle and into the winter wonderland outside. He brought her over to the tree near the Black Lake where she could just make out the figure of the giant squid swimming just below the surface. Draco climbed the tree and reached for one of the highest branches. He came down carefully with something in his right hand.

He told her to shut her eyes and he knelt down on one knee. He opened the little black velvet box and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Serenity opened her eyes to see Draco holding a diamond ring on black silk. "I- _Yes!_" She leapt on him, knocking him down. They got up and he slipped the ring on her finger. A closer look revealed that on either side of the diamond was a small moonstone.

"Are these genuine?"

"Only the best." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. Serenity suddenly realized that this moment was the vision she saw not only in the crystal ball, but also when Draco touched her hand in divination. The pure white background with them appeared in her mind.

Despite the freak accidents, this was definitely the best Christmas she had ever had.

**A/N: I know. This is a short chapter, but it is needed. Btw, I'm very sorry if this may be going a little fast. I wrote this a couple years ago, so it's not my best and back then I hated filler chapters. I wanted to get right down to the action with twists and turns around every corner! Sometimes, even I couldn't keep up! I'm trying to edit it a little, and this story still does not have an end. The next chapter will be up very soon and when I post the last chapter****, I'll leave it to you, my readers what I should do with the rest. Just leave ideas in your reviews and private message me. I'm not taking ideas now, but only giving you a heads up. The plot thickens to an outrageous degree and you'd need to keep that in mind. ;) Well, again, I'm sorry this was so short, but the next chapter should be up in about ten minutes, hopefully!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Draco came to Defense Against the Dark Arts - for once - and sat next to Serenity.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night," Draco apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Malfoy."

"So now we're back on surname terms? Look, I'm sorry about being a - well, you know, and the mission. I want you to know that I have another mission."

"What else could the Dark Lord possibly want from you?"

"Not for him, for me. My mission is to keep you happy."

"Too little too late," Serenity scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You have no idea of the power he has. What would you have done?"

"I-"

"Enough talking, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Gooding." Snape said. "Class is starting." He went to his desk and started to talk about the Dark Arts.

"I would have said no," she wrote on a piece of parchment.

"And gotten yourself killed? I don't believe you," Draco wrote back.

"What I don't believe is you. What in the world did I ever see in you?" Draco froze and stared at what she had just written.

"What did I see in _you_? That's it. We're through."

"Too late again," Serenity said again. "I said it last night. I beat you to it. No need to thank me." That was the last either of them wrote.

"That's awful," Ginny said after Serenity had told her of what happened in DADA. She deliberately left out the part of what had happened last night. Harry already thought that he was a Death Eater. He didn't need proof.

Everyone in Gryffindor was crowded around her as Serenity spilled her guts and cried. "I never thought he would do what he did."

"What did he do?" Lavender Brown asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. It was just something that made me mad. The worst part was the fact that he had asked me to marry him." She also didn't want to bring up what had happened during Lust Potion Week.

"He _did?_" Parvati squealed. "Wow!"

"Did you call it off?" That was the first time Hermione had said anything to her since she had slapped her for going out with him in the first place.

"Well, of course I did. Would _you_ want to marry a guy who isn't completely honest with you? Especially if it's something really big."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Serenity ignored his question and asked Hermione one herself.

"So, does this mean we're friends again?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied with a soft, apologetic smile. "Even though he is a jerk, you were right. I should have been happy for you."

"Awww," Ginny commented.

"Do you want us to hex him?" all the boys said.

"That would be very nice, yet unnecessary. I can deal with him on my own."

"You don't really want to see his ugly face again, do you?" Ron pointed out.

"True, but he needs his re- What the bloody hell am I saying? **Have at him!**" Every one storms out and it hits Serenity. "This can't be good."

Serenity changed her mind in a split second. She ran out of the common room and looked down the halls. She heard their battle cries to her right and followed them. She had connected with him and even though she hated him now, she couldn't bear to betray him. The only question now was: Where is he?

Serenity eventually lost the trail. Draco bumped into her coming around the next corner. "Draco, I've been looking every where and-" Too late. The mob she had set on him had found them.

As they all raised their wands, Serenity stood in between them. "No one shoot!"

Draco was baffled and the crowd wasn't amused. They weren't backing down anytime too soon. "I made a mistake. I was too hard on Draco. I think," she added as an after thought. "He and I made a truce just now."

"What are you-" Draco started to whisper in her ear. Serenity stepped backwards onto his toe.

"We are neither enemies, nor an item. Every one can just go back to your knitting and whatnot." The crowd dispersed and Malfoy spoke.

"What the hell just happened there?"

"I accidentally set an angry mob on you," she explained bluntly. "They wanted to hex you for what you did to me."

"**You told them I was a **-!"

"No I didn't."

"Good." Draco sighed in relief. "Were you serious about the truce?"

"Yes. If you ever want to be an item again, you have to regain my trust."

"I'll do whatever it takes."


	8. Chapter 8

Apparently, when Draco said "I'll do what ever it takes", it meant he'll try every thing. He sent Serenity flowers, jewelry, beautiful dresses, any thing. She kept sending the gifts back telling him that it's no use. She had no interest in vanity. All she needed from him was his heart.

He, being the materialistic being that he is, never truly understood what she wanted.

One day at breakfast, her great owl landed in front of her with a scroll in his beak. She took it and unrolled it. As she had half-expected, it was from Draco.

"Serenity, how can I prove myself to you? I'll tell you what. Meet me outside the room of requirements after your last class. Please. I have something for you that I hope you'll like."

She wrote back, "I hope this isn't another materialistic item. I've told you, I've no interest in vanity. All I need is something from your heart." Soon after that, her owl came back.

His response to that was: "Don't worry; this is from the depths of my soul. Just please come back."

"Only if what you say is true." The owl took off yet again and class started. She didn't have any classes with him today, so she didn't have a chance to tell him any thing.

She was walking towards the Room of Requirements and thinking of how much she really missed him when she saw him standing in front of the tapestry that marked the room.

He started to pace in front of it until a door appeared. He opened the door for her.

The room was big and had a guitar on a stand, a stool, and a couch. The stool had papers on it.

Draco led her to the couch, gave her the papers, grabbed the guitar, and sat on the stool.

"You play?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. I wrote a song for you."

He started to play and the room provided such a nice amount of reverb, that it sounded supernatural.

"When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes, and all that surrounds you are secrets and lies, I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope, keeping your faith that is gone. The one you should call is standing here all alone.

"And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong. 'Till the day my life is through, this I promise you. This I promise you.

"I've loved you forever in life times before. And I promise you, never will you hurt anymore. I give you my word, I give you my heart. This is a battle we've won. And with this vow, forever has now begun.

"Just close your eyes each loving day and know this feeling won't go away. Oh, 'till the day my life is through, this I promise you. This I promise you.

"Over and over I fall when I hear you call. With out you in my life, baby, I just wouldn't be living' at all." As he broke into a guitar solo, tears welled themselves up in her grey eyes. This really was from the heart. She could tell it in his voice.

"And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong. 'Till the day my life is through, this I promise you, babe. Just close your eyes each loving day and know this feeling won't go away. Every word I say is true, this I promise you. Every word I say is true, this I promise you. Oooh I promise you."

Serenity was speechless.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"Draco, that was absolutely beautiful! How did you-When did you-"

"Ginny told me that singing was a way to your heart. As for the singing, the mansion has a private studio. I sing, play guitar, write songs. Mostly about finding the perfect one. I can stop now, though."

"Why?"

"Because I found her." Serenity got up, ran towards him and embraced him.

"That's so sweet. You're perfect." She kissed him. "You now have my trust back. No more secrets, ok?"

"Done."

About one month later, when school came nearer and nearer to its end, Serenity couldn't sleep. She decided to take a walk before school ended. She came across a dark hallway with a tapestry of dancing trolls. The tapestry started to disappear and she hid behind a nearby statue.

Someone came out of the door that was appearing. A light was produced out of nowhere and it illuminated a tall, pale figure with bleach blonde hair followed by many others in black cloaks. "Draco," she breathed.

"Who's there?" Draco had heard her. He looked in every direction. As he came closer to the statue, she sunk back further.

"Draco, we have some where to be," a voice called out. It was a woman's.

_"Yeah, in Azkaban!"_ Serenity thought.

"I'm coming Aunt Bellatrix. I just thought I heard something. Must've just been my imagination." Serenity heard a little sorrow in his voice. Did he want to be found with a gang of Death Eaters in the middle of an empty Hogwarts hallway?

DRACO'S POV  


I heard some thing as I crept out of the room of requirements. Something very quiet. "Who's there?" I said. I could swear it was Serenity calling my name.

"Draco, we have some where to be," Bellatrix said.

"I'm coming, Aunt Bellatrix. I just thought I heard something. Must've just been my imagination." Yes. It could just have been that little annoying voice every one has. Of course, I just ignore mine. It's just my little voice trying to tell me to go to her. Well, I can't or I'll die. Hopefully, I'll see her again.

A cloud of doubt cast a shadow on this thought and we scurried to the astronomy tower to set off the Dark Mark.

END OF DRACO'S POV  


They hurried away and Serenity followed. She put on a disillusionment charm on herself before she followed them, of course. They eventually led her to the astronomy tower. Some random Death Eater said an incantation and their wand shot the Dark Mark into the sky. They then retreated into the castle to wait, but got a little surprise. She didn't send for them but the D.A., The Order of the Phoenix, and the rest of the teachers were at the base of the staircase, waiting to attack.

All of a sudden, curses were flying everywhere. Serenity followed Draco out on to the roof. Dumbledore came in with two broomsticks and he looked very weak.

She couldn't pay attention to what they were saying. This all just didn't make sense. The Dark Mark, Draco, Death Eaters, and Dumbledore. Then, something Dumbledore said aroused her.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."

_"So that was the mission,"_ she thought. It's all falling into place in her mind.

"How do you know?" He flushed.

_"I know, because I love you."_ Serenity started tearing up.

"You don't know what I'm capable of. You don't know what I've done." At that comment, Serenity couldn't bear to listen anymore. Of course, some of Dumbledore's words penetrated her mind and ears, like, "...Kill me all year..." and "...introduce Death Eaters..."

Then she snapped back as the headmaster said, "...Afraid to act until they join you."

"I'm not afraid!" He didn't move. "It's you who should be scared!"

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe." Serenity cut off her mind and her ears again from the conversation.  
Yells continued to emit from the open door. Then she came back to the exchange between Draco and Dumbledore again.

"I take it, then, that nobody has been murdered?" the old man asked.

"Someone's dead," said Draco. His voice heightened in pitch. "One of your people....I don't know who, it was dark....I stepped over the body...." She couldn't take it anymore. It was just too depressing to think about death.

Later, Draco screamed, "_My_ options? I haven't got any options! I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!" At that moment, Serenity felt sorry for him. She now knew how he felt about all this. She would do anything to keep her family safe.

Before she knew it, she had to quickly step out of the door way to let four Death Eaters pass without giving away her position. They started praising Draco for a job well done. They all started to chat, which seemed odd to her because she knew that some one on this rooftop was going to get killed.

Then, Professor Snape came to join them and Dumbledore pleaded, which was very unusual for him. Before she even registered every thing, Snape raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"


	9. Chapter 9

It couldn't have happened. Snape couldn't have done that. He was mean, yes, but evil? He fled from the roof and pushed through the people dueling. Serenity followed Draco, who was being pulled by Snape. Harry was close on their trail.

Serenity took her spell off and she could be seen by all. Before she knew it, she was outside the castle. Hagrid's hut was burning and Fang was whimpering inside. Draco came running to her when Snape and Harry were fighting.

"Draco, I-" She was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers.

"One last kiss. I don't know if we'll see each other again."

His lips met hers once more and she let it leave an imprint in her mind: His sweet, soft lips gently pressing against hers; his hands on her hips and the spark of true love entering every part of their bodies. They heard the bells and fireworks until Snape grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

In the blink of an eye, they had gone past the castle boundaries and disappeared.

Serenity just stared at the place where they had just apparated. She stared for what seemed like an eternity, until Ginny came and put her hand on her shoulder.

"He's gone," Serenity stated.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know that you loved him dearly."

"I can't believe what happened. With Dumbledore and that horrid werewolf and-"

"You were there? When Dumbledore-"

"Yes. I don't want to talk about it…at least not now."

"I understand. You should get back to the common room and get some sleep."

"Ok." She stared for one last moment at the spot where the love of her life disappeared, still feeling his lips on hers and his hands caressing the curve of her back, and followed Ginny into the castle.

Once Serenity was asleep, she had night mares.

**"I must," Draco was saying.  
**

**"I know you wouldn't kill me. You love me and I love you." She realized she was in the forbidden forest on the ground and Draco was towering above her, wand raised. **

**People in black cloaks and silver masks surrounded them along with a pale man with slits for nostrils and pupils and scarlet eyes.  
**

**"The Dark Lord knows. He knows."  
**

**"I don't know what you're talking about."  
**

**"Look," he said lifting her up by the arm.**

Fear snapped her out of her dream. She sat bolt upright in bed, sweat rolling down her forehead and cheeks. She was breathing heavily and it was early in the morning. For fear of having the dream again, she decided to have an early breakfast, then, sit by the black lake.

As Serenity sat at the edge of the black lake, she wondered if her night mare was really going to happen. All of her others have. She hoped not all the same.

Just then, Harry sat next to her. "I heard you were there…when it happened."

"Yeah." She could talk to him about anything. He was like a big brother to her.

"Look, I know that you're upset, but just move on."

"Are you implying that I should cheat on Draco and get with someone else?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Besides, that's not why I'm here."

"Really? Why are you here?"

She hesitated. Harry could be the good friend or just tell her off telling her that he knew Draco was bad from the beginning. "I had a night mare. Draco was about to kill me. He said, 'The Dark Lord knows'. I don't even know what he meant by that. Was he using me to get to you?"

"I don't know. Only time will tell. Where were you?"

"The forbidden forest. Voldemort was there and I was surrounded by Death Eaters."

"Well, it's alright now," he said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Serenity! You bad girl!" a squeal of a voice called. "You're cheating on Draco. And not just with any one...Pothead? Honestly. You can do better than _that_!"

"Come off it, Pansy! We're like brother and sister, nothing more."

"That's what they all say. Wait until Draco get's a load of this!"

"What are you talking about, Pansy?"

"Oh, yes. I'm one of the select few who knows where he is at this exact moment. Do you?"

Serenity thinks about it. Draco never mentioned he was going anywhere specific, nonetheless give her the address. Pansy _must_ be bluffing. Why would Draco tell pug-face and not Serenity?

"That's what I thought. Oh, Draco's gonna kill somebody when he hears this!"

"You little snitch!" She fired hex after hex after her until she was knocked out cold. "Should I dump her in the lake?"

"You should, but don't. We'll both get in trouble."

"You're prob-probably right," she said stifling a yawn.

"You should get back to bed. Rest."

"Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: 7****th**** book spoilers!!!**

Serenity slept and had the same dream. She didn't get much farther. It always ended at the same time. The dream haunted her through the summer.

She got on the train to go to Hogwarts for her seventh year. She hoped that Draco would be there. She also wondered if McGonnagal would be a Dumbledore replacement. Not many could ever truly replace him.

She sat down in an empty compartment. The head boy and girl patrolled the halls and his eyes caught her. He told the head girl to finish the patrol without him and he opened the door.

"Hey, Beautiful!" Serenity heard a very familiar voice say. She turned around to see....

"Draco! You came back!" She spotted the shiny badge. "And you're head boy?! How could that happen?"

"I...have connections."

"That's what you always say and it always involves money."

"Surprisingly, this time it doesn't."

"Really? Well, all I have to say is that we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh, yeah," he said seductively. They kissed the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

"I almost forgot how good that felt," Serenity said. "I better change."

"Ok." She started opening the door. "Where are you going?"

"To the changing rooms."

"And I was hoping for a show," he said with a smirk.

"Nice try. Forget it. Come on. You need to get changed too."

"Fine."

When they exited the train, they were in for a shock. The carriages were being pulled this year by thestrals. Serenity thought for a moment, thinking, _"Is this new?"_ when she remembered Hagrid telling them that they could only be seen by people who have seen death. Draco was frozen in his tracks staring at them.

"Wh-what are they?" he stammered.

"Thestrals."

"Are they new?"

"I don't know."

"They've always been there," said a dreamy voice behind them. It was Luna Lovegood. "I've seen them since my first day." Then she left.

"What is Loony talking about?" Draco asked.

"Don't you remember? In fifth year Hagrid told us that the only people who can see thestrals are people who have seen death." Serenity led Draco into a carriage.

"I never-Dumbledore," he murmured. "If you don't mind me asking, who did you see die?"

"Dumbledore."

"How-"

"I snuck out on the roof with you that night you were supposed to kill him."

"Were you the noise I heard coming out of the room of requirements?"

"Yes."

"I knew it was you. You're lucky no one else heard you or you would be dead." The carriage stopped and they got off. They entered the great hall and took their seats at the Slytherin table. In the headmaster's chair was....

"_Snape_?"

"Yeah." Draco knew the whole time.

"So that's your connection?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "This is going to be a year in living hell."

As Serenity predicted, the Slytherins were favored and the Gryffindors were belittled. Although, it seemed that Serenity was an exception, probably because she was Draco's girlfriend.

On December 5th, Draco entered her common room. Most Gryffindors glared, while Serenity's face lit up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised to see you. How did you get in here? Did you torture it out of Neville again?"

"No." He then whispered in her ear, "Special privileges to only me granted by Headmaster Snape."

"I disapprove, but I am a bit impressed. So, why did you come here?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just-"

"To hear my beautiful voice or feel my precious lips against yours? Which is it?"

"Neither. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to my place for the Christmas holiday. Also, I've been wondering where Potter and his gang is."

"I honestly have no idea. But I would love to spend the holidays with you!" The Malfoy's liked and approved of her.


	11. Chapter 11

On Christmas Eve, something felt wrong and Draco was missing from the room. A creepy tension came over her, floating in the air, thickening the atmosphere. Voices broke the eerie silence. Serenity followed where it was coming from.

"What?" Draco's voice drawled from a room a little down the hallway from their room.

"The Dark Lord has a mission for you," Lucius said.

There was a loud pop. "It won't be easy for you, but you must. Unfortunately," he started with fake sadness in his voice. "I want no one competing with me as master of life and death."

"Excuse me, Master, but what are you getting at?"

"My point is, it turns out, my muggle father and his lover had a child. The wife did not want it because she was growing old and she had more than enough children - five to be exact. So, she gave the baby girl to an orphanage. Not much later, that girl was adopted by two parents by the surname of Gooding. They then named her, Serenity, of whom I knew was your little girlfriend. I read your father's mind," he explained to the two very confused Malfoy men. "So, Serenity happens to be my half sister. As I said before, I do not want any one competing with me. Potter is enough of a threat as it is. She must be disposed of."

"No! You can't!" Draco yelled.

"Are you questioning your master?"

"I'm sorry, but what if she takes a vow to never come between you and your title. She doesn't even know of her accidental relation, anyway, I'm sure of it! Does she really have to die? I'm sorry, Master, but I couldn't bear it."

"Yes, she must, for some vows can be easily broken. She must die," Voldemort explained to Draco.

"But, my Lord-"

"I'm sorry. You have a choice. Save her and I will kill you and she shall not be spared, or kill her yourself and live."

Draco started to tear up at the fact that she would be gone either way.

"Excuse me, but I have other businesses to attend to. Make your decision, young Draco. Farewell." There was another loud pop and he was gone. Serenity scrambled back into her room before anyone caught her.

Draco entered soon after. Serenity pretended that she had just woken up. "What's wrong?"

He started to cry as he looked at her. She plastered a look of worry on her face.

"It's nothing," he said crawling into the bed and wiping the tears away. (They sleep in the same room, but nothing has happened between them.) "You should get back to sleep."

Draco couldn't get any rest. When he thought that she was asleep, he rolled over on his other side to face her. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him and let all the tears fall. "Don't worry, I'll think of a way to save us both," he whispered to her, even though she was asleep. "Just you wait. Just you wait."

Little did he know, she _was_ still awake thinking of her past and near future, thinking she would not last very long. When she heard that he would try to defy the Dark Lord, she knew that he would always be there for her. She opened her eyes a fraction and saw that he was asleep. She smiled at him and put her hand on his arm to keep it there. She dearly loved him, and he obviously did too.

_"Nothing will come between us,"_ she thought.

Boy was she wrong, or was she?


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Draco woke and tried to forget the fact that Serenity was to be killed by his hand. He saw that she was asleep. "I guess I'll have to wake you myself," he said to himself.

He jumped on top of her and started to kiss her. Just quick pecks. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty." After no response, he said, "I thought you were supposed to wake up after true love's first kiss. Guess I'm not the one." Before he could move, she got up and flipped him over so that she was on top of him.

"Boo!" She started tickling him. "What the-?" she exclaimed when he gave her no reaction.

"I'm not ticklish."

"You're weird, but I still love you."

"Who could resist?"

"I certainly can't!" She started kissing him and he flipped her over again. Now he was on top. His lips went down her jaw line, then to her neck. She moaned with pleasure. He then kissed her collar bone and reality came back to her.

"Draco, stop."

"Why?" he groaned like a child.

"Presents!" Serenity squealed.

"Superficial."

"Cockroach."

"Just get down there if you want it so much. You obviously love them more than me," Draco said, pretending to be sad.

"Oh, you big baby. Later, ok?"

"Fine." He gave her one last kiss and they went to the living room. The floor was covered with presents. After all of them were opened, Draco noticed something. "Serenity, you didn't give me a present. What a girlfriend."

"Shut up, Mr. Sarcastic. I have something for you."

"What?"

"You'll see," she teased with a wink.

"I want to know."

"Wow. I forgot that you've always got everything you wanted when you want it."

"Exactly. Now, what is it?"

"You really want to have it?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he repeated, more strained.

"Positive?"

"_Yes_!"

"Really?"

"Just give it to me woman!" No one could say anything else, for Serenity just slammed her lips onto his. She felt him smirk. She tried to put her arms around his neck as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Lucius stopped them when he and his wife entered the room. "I suggest you get a room. Draco, may I have a word?"

They broke apart. "Yes, father."

"I'll wait for you in the room," she whispered in his ear.

When she was gone, Lucius scolded him. "Don't get attached to the girl. You are supposed to kill her. I do not want you to get involved with her."

"You were fine with her until the Dark Lord came up."

"Exactly. Do you know what could happen to this family if you run off with that girl?"

"I love her, her name is Serenity, and I don't care," Draco defied.

"Draco, I swear, if I find out anything about you shirking off your duties, I _will_ take care of you myself." Draco didn't know if that was a threat or a promise.

"You wouldn't do it. I'm your son!"

"If you do anything other than what the Dark Lord orders you to do, then you are no son of mine."

Too hurt by his father's statement to think, Draco blindly exclaimed, "Too late! I don't want to be your son!"

"Boys. Please." Narcissa intervened with a level-headed voice.

"Stay out of this, Narcissa," Lucius snapped at his wife.

"But, I -" she interjected.

"I said, stay out of this!" At that comment, Draco thought it was an opportune moment to make a run for his room. "You get your ass back over here!" Draco ignored his father and ran straight into his room and slammed the door, breathing heavily.

"Draco, what happened?" Serenity asks upon seeing his flushed face.

"He doesn't love me."

"Who your father? He loves you. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because he's always been so hard on me and never showed me any kindness, except when we're out in public."

"I'm so sorry, Draco." She kissed him as if to reassure him.

"Don't be."

As she tried to pull away, he stopped her by keeping a firm hand behind her neck. He started kissing back and snaked his tongue in her mouth. She placed her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss.

Draco replaced his hands on her hips. As the kiss deepened, his hands started going up her shirt. As they neared her chest, she stiffened.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?"

She nodded. "I'm fine...and don't stop."

Within minutes, they had stripped themselves of every piece of clothing and they were laying on the bed making love.

Serenity pulled away. "Happy Christmas, Draco." She, who was on top, laid her head on his chest and listened to his steady heart beat.

"Serenity?"

"Yes, Draco?" she replied, lifting her head.

"I don't know if we should be doing this."

"Why not?"

"Uh, it's complicated. I just don't know if we should continue this relationship."

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked with teary eyes.

"No. It....it's very hard to explain. I love you and I don't want to hurt you, it's just...." Draco was speechless.

"Are you uncomfortable with...this?"

"Uh, no, uh...."

"Is it you reputation? Our houses?" Serenity was bewildered.

"No, no, none of that. I...never mind."

"Tell me," she insisted.

"No! End of this discussion," Draco snapped. "Dinner should be ready soon. We should get ready."

She rolled off to let him get up and grab his clothes. She stayed for a moment, wondering what it was that he was trying to get at, then followed suit.

Draco and Serenity got dressed and went downstairs. Their house elves served them a great Christmas feast. For some odd reason, unknown to Serenity, every time Draco made a move, Lucius would glare at his son and Draco would immediately stop what he was doing.

Other than those occasions, they had a fluent talk with each other.

"It's wonderful to have you here, sweetie. You and Draco look lovely together," Narcissa said to her.

"Yes. Very," Lucius snarled through gritted teeth and a false smile.

Serenity took a quick glance at him, hastily said, "Thank you. We are very happy," then went back to the food. When she was finished, she excused herself, went to her room, and waited for Draco.

Draco stuffed down the rest of my food to be nearer to her, and farther from his father. He doesn't understand true love, does he?

Serenity was waiting for him inside the door. "I know what you were talking about earlier," she said.

_"Oh, no. She knows about the mission!"_ Draco thought.

"What?"

"Your father doesn't approve of me anymore. Why not?"

_"I don't know what to say. Nothing would be true. I'd hate to lie to her, but she can't know."_

"Uh, I don't really know. You're a great girl, but I guess he sees something else."

_"Good thinking Draco! And it's true!"  
_

"Oh. Ok."

Serenity still looked confused, so Draco tried to distract her. "Never mind my father. Who knows what's up with him. All I know is that I love you and nothing will change that."

"Aw. Draco, that's so sweet. I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas was fun at the Malfoy Manor. Before anyone knew it, Serenity was back at the manor for the Easter holidays. _**(I don't really want to beat around the bush with school, when I can give you the action now!)  
**_

Suddenly, Narcissa got up from her chair and went away. Lucius stayed where he was, and Draco and Serenity were snuggling on an armchair. A little while later, they heard footsteps. Lucius stood up to see what was going on.

"What is this?" he drawled.

"They say they've got Potter." Narcissa's cold voice came like a harsh winter wind. Serenity stiffened at the mention of Harry's name. "Draco, come here."

"No, please," Serenity begged him silently. He gave a short nod and got up. She stood up to watch the scene. It repulsed her. There were four people tied together. The fifth person was hideous and unrecognizable. That person's face was so swollen and pink. His black hair reached his shoulders and there was a shadow on his jaw.

"Well, Draco?" said Lucius. He was avid. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't - I can't be sure." Draco stood away from the werewolf and seemed afraid to look at Harry.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!"

_"Ok, Lucius has _got_ to _calm down_!"_ Serenity thought. She zoned out for a while then reentered the conversation when something interesting peaked her interest.

"What about the mudblood, then?" the werewolf growled. The prisoners were spun around for the light to fall on....

_"Hermione!"_

She hadn't heard from her for a long time. She was always so lonesome in the Gryffindor common room, so she would spend most of her time with Draco.

_"Please, no Draco!"_

"I...maybe...yeah," Draco mumbled.

"But then, that's the Weasley boy!"

_"Ron!"  
_

"It's them! Potter's friends - Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name-?"

"Yeah," said Draco again, his back to the prisoners.

_"Oh, please, no."  
_

"It could be."

_"Phew!"  
_

Just then, someone came in through the drawing room door. "What is this? What's happened, Cissy?" It was Bellatrix Lestrange. How she disgusted her. Serenity hated her very guts. She felt strongly about Harry's loss to her, and she was close with Sirius too.

Everyone started arguing and Serenity couldn't make heads or tails of it. She could understand nothing.

"Stop!" screeched Bellatrix. "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!" She now saw Lucius' finger inches above his fore arm, from the Dark Mark; his sleeves rolled back.

Draco drew back towards Serenity as they started squabbling over a sword. "Thank you, Draco."

"Any time. If they are your friends...I'll have to deal." She laughed.

"I don't think everyone is convinced by your superb acting." Note the sarcasm. He just rolled his eyes.

"Draco, move this scum outside," said Bellatrix. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the court yard for me."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like-" Narcissa interjected.

"Go, Mom," Draco said quietly. Serenity snorted. "Well, I just don't want to finish them off because they're your friends. If you weren't my girlfriend, I probably would."

"Draco!" she scolded.

They turned back to the scene as Bellatrix wanted Hermione to stay. Ron objected and was dragged down to the dungeons. She started torturing her and Serenity couldn't take it but she was frozen to the spot. Luckily no one - other than Draco - noticed her. If Hermione saw her standing there doing nothing, she would have had a fit!

Draco was then sent to get Griphook, the goblin and bring him up for questioning. She barely knew what happened, when Hermione was being tortured again. She couldn't take it much more. She gathered her will, and fled without even being noticed.

She went to her room and cried. She could have done something, anything. She would have been killed, but it would have been for a friend and now she's afraid if she would ever see her friends again.

Hermione's screams and Bellatrix's yells echoed through the cavernous building, filling her with dread. Serenity heard things quiet down and supposed that Harry saved the day, as always, so she thought it was safe to go back down. As she was almost down the stairs, she heard Ron yell, "No!" It frightened her, but this time Serenity wouldn't back down. She would pay whatever the price would be if she intervened, but as long as her friends were safe, it didn't matter.

She entered the room to hear Bellatrix shout, "Stop or she dies!" She saw the short, silver knife to Hermione's throat. "Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Serenity's eyes widened. She gasped - no one noticed - and slammed her hand to her mouth to stop her from screaming. Her heart started beating so loud and fast that she could hear the blood rushing. All she heard was her own heart beat, getting louder by the second. She saw Draco collect the wands and return them to Bellatrix. How could he?

Just then, the crystal chandelier fell to the ground with a smash. She could hear again. She heard screams from everyone. Serenity saw Draco double over, his hands covering his bloody face. She started to rush over to him, when Harry got there first and grabbed the wands.

Harry cast a spell with three wands at once and the werewolf flew to the ceiling, then crashed down on the floor.

Serenity helped Narcissa drag Draco out of the way of further harm. Narcissa stopped and yelled at an elf. Serenity didn't pay much attention. She simply continued dragging Draco into the kitchen and cleaned his wounds.

"Mom?"

"No, it's me. Serenity."

"Oh. You look so much alike. Sorry," he apologized.

"It's ok. Ooh. That looks really painful."

"It is."

"And you aren't crying or groaning like a normal person?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm normal. I'm just a man."

"Even when you're hurt, you still find time to be full of yourself. I don't know how you do it."

"It's a gift." Then he groaned.

"There we go." She cleared his face with a spell, and he looked good as new. "Just as beautiful as ever."

"Good." There was silence. At least, until they heard a certain cold voice.

"Well, this better be good. I have warned you that I want to be summoned for nothing but the boy. So, where is he?"

"I'm sorry, My Lord," Lucius said. "But the boy got away."

"The boy was here! I swear!" Bellatrix screamed. "His friends were here too, and apparently so was a traitor of a house elf. But you know that we know full well of the fact that you didn't want to be disturbed for nothing but Potter, so you know we would call only for him!"

"Or do I?" Screams echoed through the mansion and we knew someone was under the Cruciatus curse. "I'll let this slide - _just this once_ - but if get one more call, and it doesn't end well, someone _will_ pay."

"Yes My Lord," they all said in unison. There was a pop, and he was gone.

"Lucky I wasn't there," Draco said.

_"Yeah, he would have retold me the plan and she would hear it,"_ he thought.

Then, Narcissa came in. "Are you ok?" she said running to her son.

"I'm fine, mum."

"Ok. I just wanted to be sure. Thank you, Serenity."

"My pleasure." They both kissed him on either cheek and they helped him to his room.

"I can walk! My face was hurt, not my legs!"

"Fine. If you don't want our help...." they said in unison. They dropped him and he landed on his butt.

"Hey!" The girls giggled at his outburst.


	14. Chapter 14

Back at school, everything went back to normal. Draco was still a tad unsure about them and Serenity still had those haunting dreams that filled the nights with dread. She was still weary of the fact that they could come true and she definitely didn't want that happening.

Near the end of school, everyone in her year was stressing about the NEWTs. On the Friday before the tests, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Millicent, Zabini, and Snape suddenly and simultaneously either looked or grabbed their left forearms. Serenity knew what it was, she just didn't quite know if she wanted to accept it.

"Class is over." Snape ordered. "Report to your common rooms. Everyone except Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Ms. Parkinson, and Ms. Bullstrode. _Now_!"

Everyone scrambled. Draco followed Serenity to the door. "Stay in the common room and don't leave until I get there."

"Why?" He was silent. "It's him isn't it?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I want you to be safe."

"No. I'll be with you. What if you die? I'm not going to sit back while you are fighting."

"You can't. I have to go. Follow my orders and we will be safe."

"You don't order me around," she protested.

"Just do it. I need to go." He gave her a peck on the cheek and closed the door.

_"I am _not _going to sit back and watch. I'm fighting no matter what."  
_

Within the next five minutes, there was a fight in full swing and Serenity thought that now would be a good time to sneak out of the room. She was very careful. Where she came to was quiet, oddly enough. A tapestry of dancing trolls slowly faded away, giving way to a door. She hid behind a statue and saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Goyle fly out on brooms. Their robes were singed, but as long her friends were ok, she was happy. They hit the wall and Draco fell off the broom.

"C-Crabbe. C-Crabbe," Draco choked when he was able to speak. Ron bluntly said what he had been dreading. He was dead. Battle cries could be heard.

All of a sudden, Serenity realized that outside Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. While Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking, Goyle and Draco made a run for it. Serenity followed their lead, but instead went towards the common room.

Later, she heard Draco's familiar voice on a marble staircase. He was with another masked Death Eater. Someone stunned the Death Eater as they passed. Draco looked around, beaming, for his savior. Draco suddenly was pushed back by an invisible force. His mouth was bleeding.

"Ron or Harry. Under the invisibility cloak probably," Serenity said under her breath.

Her assumptions were confirmed when Ron's voice yelled, "And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two-faced bastard!"

After the shock settled with him, Draco fled the scene. She resumed finding her common room.

When she arrived, she saw that a fight was happening right in front of the portal. A slightly smaller Death Eater joined in. Serenity aimed at the larger of the Death Eaters and fired a stunning spell. He moved just in time. He started advancing on her, but someone behind him fired a hex, and he hit the floor. The other Death Eater started advancing on her as the grey eyes sparkled with recognition. She backed up, but the Death Eater was faster. Their lips collided and she was thoroughly appalled. She tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. She started kissing back, however, when she recognized the lips. It was Draco.

"What are you doing outside of the common room?" he demanded.

"Come on."

"I'm not coming on. I'm serious. I don't want to see you hurt."

"You aren't the boss of me," she objected.

"You will do as I say. I love you too much." With one last kiss, he fled to return to battle.

_"Yeah right. Like I'm really going to just sit here like a damsel in distress that can't do anything for herself. I love him too much to stay away."_

Serenity continued to disobey Draco by going out and fighting anyone she came across. She tried to find her friends so she can help them, but there were just too many people. She finally entered the Dark Forest.

She caught her breath and wandered a little to get a break from the fighting. Eventually, she stumbled into a clearing with Death Eaters all around. She then spied the Dark Lord. His scarlet, cat-like eyes flickered with amusement. His lipless mouth curved into an evil smile.

"Why, Serenity, how nice of you to join us," he said. "Someone would very like to see you. Draco, please come here."

Draco and Serenity could tell what the other is saying just by looking at the eyes

**"What the bloody hell? I told you to be in the common room!"  
**

_"I love you too much to stay away."  
_

**"Well that's fine and dandy, but you really shouldn't be here!"  
**

Their mental conversation is interrupted. "Draco, I believe you have a choice now." Voldemort stares pointedly at her, then Draco.

He reluctantly raises his wand.

"Wait! Stop! What's going on?"

"I have t- I have to kill you."

"No. You wouldn't do that."

"I must." At that word, Serenity stiffened. This was what she had seen in her dream. It was really happening now. It all hit her like a ton of bricks. She started to tear up.

"I know you wouldn't kill me. You love me and I love you."

"The Dark Lord knows. He knows."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look." He grabbed her arm and lifted her up roughly. She screwed her eyes shut, hoping that when she would open them, she would be back in bed, safe. She opened them to realize that she was going to be killed by her true love and there was nothing dreamlike about it. "I never loved you. I was just using you to get what I always get. I have no use for you anymore. I only kept you alive for this long because, I wanted you to think we actually had something special. Now, it will hurt more. Don't worry, it'll all be better once you're dead," he snarls loud enough for everyone to hear.

Her fear and confusion obviously provided pleasure for Draco, for his eyes flickered with pride. He dropped her on the ground and the tears fell freely.

"Draco, you wouldn't really do this. I know you wouldn't."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do anymore," he said. His icy grey eyes flickered with evil and malice. He raised his wand and aims right at her heart.

"Draco, please... Draco, _no_!" There was an incantation, a flash of green and she fell to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco looked as if he was going to explode with astonishment. He couldn't breathe. He had really killed her.

"Narcissa, check to see if the girl is really dead. I know that your son will get all emotional."

She went over to the body and knelt down. She opened an eye, then checked her wrist. Narcissa then checked her breathing. She stood up and confirmed that Serenity was dead.

"My Lord, would it be alright if I had one more moment with S-Serenity?" Draco asked, holding back the oncoming rush of tears.

"Do with her as you wish. She is of no use to me any more."

Draco came and picked her up bridal style. He carried her out of the clearing and, once he was out of earshot, he let the tears fall.

"Serenity, I'm sorry." He laid her on the ground. "I didn't mean to do this to you. I thought that Moody said that if you don't mean it, nothing would happen, but he lied. I thought you would be ok. While everyone turned their backs, we could have run away together." He pulled her close and held her for what seemed an eternity.

"We _will_ be together," a soft voice spoke, almost as if it wasn't even real and it had just been the trees rustling in the light breeze in the forest.

"I can still hear your voice. I love you so much and I never want to let you go."

"I love you, too." There it was again...slightly louder this time and it sounded unmistakably like Serenity. Draco was confused and held the limp body farther away from him so he could see if it was her who was speaking.

"Serenity? No, it couldn't be. I must just be hallucin-"

"You're not." A smile spread itself across her face.

"You're-" he shouted. She silently put a finger to his lips to silence him. What really stopped him from speaking further was the shock of seeing her alive. Her cheeks had never looked rosier, her skin never felt warmer and her eyes never sparkled before the way they were now. Amazed, he whispered, "You're alive, but, how?"

"Let's just say, your mum always liked me."

"She lied?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yes. Thanks to her, we can be together forever. I know that Harry will stop the Dark Lord by any means. He'll do it. I know he can make it."

As they simply smiled at each other, their hearts were filled with the strongest love. Everything seemed more precious in that moment and they savored the sweetness of it.

Their happy moment was soon extinguished when they heard an icy voice speak the killing curse yet again.

"Oh, no. Harry!"

"Is he your boyfriend now?" Draco asked, bitterly.

"Of course not. It's just, who else would he want to kill?"

"Do you know why the Dark Lord wanted you dead?" Draco blurted. He had intended only to distract her, but he mentally slapped himself for saying that. She didn't need to know.

"Yes," she said without thinking.

"You knew all along?" he exclaimed.

"Unfortunately."

"Well, that was why I wasn't completely sure about us..." he trailed off, feeling guilty.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot." They neared the clearing, and Serenity saw what she had feared. Narcissa stood up, said, "He is dead!" and, there, on the ground, was the unmoving body of Harry Potter.

**A/N:**** Note to all readers: This is the final chapter. My ideas have completely run out for this. I was hoping I would get further, but I can't. If anyone has any ideas for what could happen next, I would gladly appreciate any feedback. If not, the story stands as is. If that is the case, thank you all my readers for following this story. I hope you find others on my profile that you enjoy just as well or maybe even more! For right now, goodbye! :)**


End file.
